Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of data processing, and in some embodiments, specifically relate to extending capabilities of consumer electronic devices.
Discussion
Flash storage devices have become ubiquitous commodity components that are being utilized in a variety of consumer electronic devices. However, their functions are generally very limited.